This invention relates to a culture that is the microorganism Saccharothrix aerocolongenes subsp. antibiotica SCC 1886, ATCC 55003 which produces six novel macrocyclic lactone antibacterial antibiotics. This invention also relates to a method of treating and/or preventing bacterial infections especially Chlamydia-caused infections by use of the macrocyclic lactone antibacterial antibiotic(s) or pharmaceutical compositions containing such macrocyclic lactone antibacterial antibiotics.
Macrocyclic lactone antibiotics are a class of antibacterials including, for example, kijanimicin which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,542; tetrocarcins which are disclosed, for example, by N. Hirayama et al. in Tetrahedron Letters; Vol. 21, (1980) 2259 and Tamaoki et al. in J. Antibiotics Vol. 33, (1980) 946; and Antlermycins which are disclosed by K. Kobinata et al. in J. Antibiotics (1980) Vol. 33, 244 and 772. No prior art reference of which we are aware discloses the macrocyclic lactone antibacterial antibiotics of this invention.